I Never Even Knew I Loved You
by Violetcookies31
Summary: Our relationship may not have started out perfect, but trust me when I say I'll try my hardest to make you happy.


**Author's Note:** I kind of made this last night, right before going to bed, so please forgive me if it sucks. Also a heads up, sorry if Naruto is kind of OC.

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto does belong to me.

* * *

"Alice?"

"Hm?" I answered, placing another kiss on his bare chest.

"Can we talk?"

My hand traveled south until it reached it's destination, "Sure."

A blush spread across his cheeks, "I'm serious."

I looked up at his face, "I'm sorry, but I don't see how I'm preventing you from speaking." My smirk intensified when I felt him grow in my hand. Within seconds I was laying flat on my back, with him on top of me. "I love it when you get aggressive." He kissed me and I moaned as soon as I felt him enter me. He began to thrust slowly while he was still kissing me, then he began to speed up until I kept moaning his name.

"Ah, Naruto! Don't stop! Ah, mmm, righ-" I gasped. "Right there, oh god!"

As soon as I felt myself tighten around him he sped up even more, causing me to arch my back as I reached my climax. When I felt him empty himself inside of me I sighed, enjoying the feeling.

"Mmm, that was soo good."

He kissed my forehead when he rolled onto his side, "I know."

"Hey, what did you want to talk about earlier? I'm sorry I interrupted you."

He let his hand wander across my arm, "I've been wondering….what exactly are we?"

I lifted my head from his chest, "Naruto, where are you going with this?"

"It's just….we've been doing this for so long now…"

I sat up, "Don't." We continued to stare at each other until I got up and started putting my clothes back on.

"Alice, where are you going?"

"I have to get out of here."

* * *

"So, how have you been?"

I turned, "Kankuro!"

We hugged and when we stepped back he smiled, "So how's life treating Konoha's most beautiful lady?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask her?"

He just rolled his eyes, "So how about I buy you a drink?"

"I don't know, I have to get back to work."

His eyes narrowed, "Since when do you care about drinking during work hours?" He continued to stare at me for a second, "You got yourself a man, didn't you?"

"No, I just don't really feel like drinking right now."

Kankuro laughed, "Don't lie to yourself, you know you can't resist a drink." He began walking, "Come on, maybe then you'll tell me who the lucky guy is."

* * *

"So, do I know him?"

I rolled my eyes, "You don't give up, do you?"

"Oh, come on. Is that how you treat an old friend?" Kankuro ordered another bottle, "If you don't want to tell me, then don't. But I am warning you, I will find out who it is."

I smiled, "It's not that I don't want to tell you...it's just…." I sighed, "I don't even know what it is anymore."

He took a large gulp of his drink, "I get it." He placed his cup down, "So, do I know who it is?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

His fingers tapped the table, "Do you love him?"

His question made me freeze up, "No."

"No? Really? Because that look in your eyes tells me something else."

I hesitated for a second, "I messed it up. Really bad."

Instead of making another dumb joke he sat up and looked me straight in the eye, "What happened? I doubt it's something that can't be fixed."

"I don't even know how it started," I said. "But eventually we were meeting everyday, sneaking around, making sure nobody saw us."

"An whose idea was that? Yours or his?"

I looked down, "I was scared." He nodded but didn't say anything. "Anyway, we were fine for a while, but then he started asking for more."

"And you weren't ready for that."

I shook my head, "I don't know what changed. We agreed that we wouldn't have a real relationship, and suddenly he's asking for us to-" I looked up at him, "What?"

He continued to smiled, "I think he's loved you for a lot longer than you've realized."

"What makes you say that?"

He grabbed his bottle, "You really think he would agree to a relationship like that without having some feelings for you?"

"You really think that?"

"He's a nice guy, you know."

Confused I looked at him, "Who?"

"Naruto, who else?"

"How did you know?"

He smirked, "Oh trust me. That boy looks at you like you're the only woman in the world."

* * *

I tapped my fingers on the railway as I waited for Naruto to open the door. When he finally did I felt myself momentarily forget how to breath, "Hey."

He seemed shocked too, "Hey."

"Um, can I come in?"

He nodded and moved aside, letting me in. "Did you need something?"

"I was hoping I could talk to you." I looked around, noticing just how messy his apartment was, "Look, I wanted to apo-"

"You don't have to do that."

My eyes widened at his tone, "No, I do." I walked over to him, "I want to ask you something first."

He looked at me, "What is it?"

"What do feel for me?"

He turned away and took a few steps back, "I don't see how that is important."

"I think I deserve to know."

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"It does to me."

He ran his hand through his hair, "Why are you really here?"

"Is it true?" I placed a hand on his face, "Do you love me?"

He froze, "Who told you that?"

"Do you?"

He nodded, "I always have."

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner? Why did you agree to us being...being what we were?"

"I didn't want to lose you."

"Lose me? What are you talking about?"

"I knew if I told you, you would run away."

I sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner." I walked over to him again, "I want us to try again." I placed a soft kiss on his lips and waited for his reaction. A second later I was on the couch, with his hands wandering softly against my sides.

Suddenly he pulled away, "I think we should stop."

"What? Why?"

He stood up, "It really hurt when you walked away. I don't think I can do that again." He didn't even let me say anything before he was out of the door.

* * *

"Here, this one's on me."

I looked up at Kankuro, "Thanks."

"I'm guessing things didn't go good."

"I really messed up, didn't I?"

He sighed, "That depends. What exactly happened?"

"I went out to look for him, we talked." I bit my lip, "He said he didn't to get hurt again."

"Come here, don't cry." Kankuro hugged me, causing me to cry even harder.

"I never meant to hurt him."

"Shh, I know you didn't." He placed a kiss on my forehead, "I'm sure he just needs some time."

"I want to go home."

Kankuro stood up, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

I almost screamed when a loud knock woke me up. I got up and walked to the door, "Kankuro, this better be good or I swear to-" I stopped when I saw Naruto standing outside my door with a large bouquet of roses. "Naruto."

"Hey."

We continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds, "I thought you didn't want to see me."

"Can I come in?"

I nodded, "Yeah, of course." When he was inside I closed the door. "So, what brings yo-"

I didn't even finish my sentence before he had brought his lips upon mine, "I missed you so much."

With no words left to say I kissed him again. When we pulled back he placed his forehead on mine, "Did you mean it? About us trying again?"

"Yes."

"I want people to know you're mine."

I smiled, "So do I."


End file.
